criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElNightmareVindicator/My memes compilation
I see that there are a lot of funny stuff here in Criminal Case and I enjoy making random memes. Some of the memes include fandom activity No Leaks are included in this blog, although there are memes that are about leaks No characters were harmed in the making of this blog post This is a mediocre blog because this is actually my first fandom blog You may take them out but please, do not claim ownership of any of these NOTE: I may sometimes post memes that belong to other people. If you see in the description of a photo that says "Credits (username)". It means it was requested by another user to me to post it on my blog post OR I asked permission from them to post it. NEVER CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THESE WORKS!!!! If you want to take them out please ask permission to the user. I will link their names for you in the description of the photos Enjoy! Roll the memes! Rosamundripoff.jpg| Copycat! Get it? hehehe Received_298413350811016.jpeg| She deserves so much better than this Me_eyes_part_1.jpg|I watched the case 55 leak because of my impatience and excitement in Newmark Me_eyessss.png|I never wanna watch another leak! Now I know �� Juliatoxicp1.jpg| With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride. Juliatoxicp2.jpg| You're toxic, I'm slippin under SuCriminalCasep1.jpg| Rupert and Mia deserved so much better SuCriminalCasep2.jpg|Rupert and Mia, We're not ready to see you die. SuCriminalCasep3.jpg| Why Pretty Simple, Why ������ SuCriminalCasep4.jpg| Rest in Peace, guys. Eudorapierre.jpg| Rozetta: We still have a score to settle! Torturedcharacters.jpg| These characters have been tortured way too much Kimmybrine.jpg| I didn't know Julia was a splat queen Aurorabateman.png|Oh Bateman, ������ Fluvannaahohnana.jpg| I hope Fluvannah will make better choices in the future so she doesn't become a baby killer Leavegirlmeme3.jpg| This situation for some https://criminalcasegame.fandom.com/wiki/User:Leavegirl?comments_page=1&useskin=oasisusers is easy to relate to. Credits: Leavegirl Rozettaplan.jpg| Rozetta does deserve much better. Credits: Leavegirl Leavegirlmeme2.jpg| It's true though. Credits: Leavegirl Leavegirlmeme1.jpg| Yes, yes she is. Credits: Leavegirl 9F708983-F3FD-4334-AF73-8B834D22961B.jpg| Bruno has good taste. Credits:Leavegirl E38C530B-6224-4A7E-8FAD-7DBD6734E804.jpg| Well let's be honest. Diego is a much better/ respectful boyfriend than Brock. Credits: Leavegirl 673CF7B9-6A60-4F5C-B015-D1C502B7991E.jpg| I don't hate Rozetta anymore, but she could use some improvement . Credits: Leavegirl B46BF29B-F205-45BC-8E0D-547595DD6E56.jpg| Don't these leakers have any consideration nor respect?! Credits:Leavegirl Growthehellup.jpg| It's true though, They can do whatever they want in the game. Valewarren.jpg| Well Joe isn't exactly a wind person. But wind and telekinesis is close enough. Alicedaniels.jpg| Wow Denise is one bloodthirsty queen. Stupidmartin.jpg| Wow Davenport Wow! Alucardleroux.jpg|Even though I hate Louis, he deserves a meme. Esteskessel.jpg|Otto has succeeded in destroying Denise CollageMaker_20190308_180004018.jpg| We hate Rita haters. Adastrameme.jpg| Ad Astra is better when they're good. Rupertmiadeaths.jpg| It's still so sad. Rupert, Mia. Louiswillielovetriangle.jpg| LouisxWillie won't last long. Denisefatdaniels.jpg| This is how Denise dances. Garnetroth.jpg| Lucius has never been stronger. Terrakix.jpg| Wow Dorothy has long blonde hair! Rubyguerra.jpg| Courtney the shorty. Peridotpatel.jpg| Azeeb isn't a dweeb! He is a dorito! DORITO!! Lapisobrien.jpg| Polly is a high flyer. Kaditaobrien.jpg| The southern seas are Polly's domain. 98411900-96EE-4C2E-8337-3A3140AB472C.jpg| Jones the cookie monster. Joebateman.jpg| What happens when you mix Orion and Cassiopeia? You make the hybrid Joe Bateman! Nottooattached.jpg| Trust me, it's the best advice a sensible CC fan can give you. Juliapierre.jpg| Rozetta wearing Julia as a mask. Deniseleroux.jpg| Louis wearing the Denise mask. Shwetaleroux.jpg| Louis finally got his revenge on Shweta for killing him. By wearing her as a mask!